Squad
by Kazuki Yuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah obrolan sederhana tentang mimpi dan masa depan. Di malam sunyi nan hangat... antara sang Kapten dan bocah-bocahnya. / "Umm... Apa Kapten juga punya mimpi?"/Levi's squad relationship/Slight LeviEren/Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016 - Day 4.


Sepasang manik hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini. Erwin dan Hanji sudah meninggalkan ruangan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, meninggalkannya bersama mereka. Levi menoleh, kini sang kapten pasukan pengintai itu mulai memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, tepatnya ke arah tujuh orang remaja yang masih terdiam kaku di depannya.

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit sejak kata terakhir terlontar dari mulut Erwin, dan tidak ada lagi yang bersuara sejak saat itu, bahkan setelah lewat dari lima belas menit sang komandan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Levi masih menatap intens ke arah para anggota squad barunya, bocah-bocah yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi bawahannya. Levi ingat tadi Erwin sempat berpesan padanya untuk memberi sepatah dua patah kata sambutan untuk para anggota barunya ini. Namun sepertinya sang komandan pirang itu melupakan betapa sulitnya bagi seorang Levi untuk menyusun kata-kata seperti itu.

"Ehem..." Menyerah setelah tidak berhasil menemukan kata-kata sambutannya, Levi hanya bisa berdeham dan hal itu sukses membuat semua kepala yang semula menunduk itu mengalihkan fokus mereka kepadanya.

"Kurasa tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," ujar Levi memulai kata-katanya. "Jadi kusarankan kalian untuk segera mengangkat bokong kalian dan kembalilah ke kamar. Banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan besok."

Perintah. Mereka yang tahu bahwa perkataan sang Kapten adalah perintah mulai beranjak dari kursi masing-masing.

"Ka-kalau begitu kami permisi Kapten. Se-selamat malam." Armin Arlert, pemuda manis itu membungkukkan badan dan mohon undur diri diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Hm."

Satu kata sudah cukup bagi Levi, selanjutnya ia hanya menatap bocah-bocah anggota barunya itu dalam diam. Huh, ia kini kembali memiliki anggota squad setelah hampir semua anggota squad sebelumnya tewas. Levi menghela napas perlahan, walaupun ia tidak pernah menunjukkan atau mengutarakannya secara gamblang, namun ia sedikit berharap lebih pada bocah-bocah itu. Levi menoleh ke pintu ruangan dimana satu persatu anggota barunya mulai melangkah keluar.

Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Jean Kirstein, Chista Lenz, Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, dan...

Eh? Kenapa cuma enam? Seharusnyakan?

"Kapten."

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama

Laskar Pelangi (c) Nidji

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Friendship, Family, Romance

.

Levi's squad relationship, slight RivaEre

.

.

.

Dedicated for Levi Song Fest 2016

.

Day 4: Indonesian

.

Prompt: Laskar Pelangi (Nidji)

.

.

.

' **Squad'**

.

Present by Kazuki Yuki

.

.

.

.

.

Levi menatap datar kepada sosok remaja berambut cokelat yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau masih disini, bocah?" Eren tersenyum kecil, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di depan kursi sang Kapten.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa komentar Kapten soal anggota baru Kapten." Eren menjawab santai, sambil menatap mata hitam kebiruan milik sang Kapten.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, bocah. Mungkin aku senang?" Levi meraih cangkir di atas meja, menyeruput sedikit isinya yang sudah mendingin. "Mungkin juga aku takut..."

"Takut? Apa yang Kapten takutkan?"

Levi menghela napas, ia kembali meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Levi menoleh, menatap bola mata hijau Eren dalam. "Kau tahu kan sudah berapa kali aku kehilangan semua anggota timku?"

Eren terdiam mendengar perkataan Levi. Menyadari tidak adanya renspon dari bocah di depannya, Levi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yeahh... bukannya aku meragukan kemampuan kalian, hanya saja..."

"Kami bisa Kapten!" Eren kembali mengangkat kepalanya, berujar dengan sangat yakin. "Percayalah pada kami! Kami tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Kami punya tekad yang kuat Kapten!"

Levi sedikit tercengang mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut si remaja bermata hijau itu, sebelum kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Begitu? Hm... tidak buruk bocah."

.

.

.

Levi memejamkan matanya perlahan, sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak percakapannya dengan bocah berambut cokelat itu. Kini Levi benar-benar harus mengakui kehebatan bocah-bocah itu, akan keberhasilan misi yang mereka jalani. Bola mata gelap milik Levi memandang lurus, tepat ke arah sisi lain padang rumput yang kini berdiri sebuah bagunan. Bangunan panti asuhan yang baru didirikan sejak Ratu Historia naik tahta.

Saat ini ia dan anggota timnya itu tengah dalam masa liburan, namun hal itu tidak membuat Levi hanya diam ditempat. Ah oke, tubuhnya memang hanya diam, namun pikirannya saat ini sudah menyusun berbagai macam strategi untuk misi selanjutnya. Katakanlah ia tidak sepandai Erwin atau Armin dalam menyusun strategi, namun ia juga tidak sebodoh itu. Setidaknya dengan ini akan membuatnya melupakan sedikit tentang hidupnya yang suram didalam sangkar raksasa ini.

Suram ya? Apa hanya ia yang berpikiran seperti itu? Levi kembali menatap lurus kedepan, menatap para anggota timnya yang kini bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan Historia. Ah, mereka bahkan masih bisa tersenyum setelah semua yang telah terjadi.

"Kapten..."

Levi melirikkan matanya kesamping saat sebuah suara yang familiar memasuki pendengarannya. "Ada apa, bocah?" Levi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar kayu dibelakangnya, diikuti oleh Eren yang juga menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang Kapten lakukan." Eren menyahut sambil tersenyum. Melihat Levi yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya membuat Eren ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditatap pria itu. "Kapten mengamati mereka? Kenapa tidak bergabung?"

"Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak suka keramaian dan bocah-bocah itu sungguh berisik." Levi menyahut sekenanya.

"Tapi pandangan mata Kapten tidak berkata demikian loh... Apa yang tengah Kapten pikirkan?" Eren menatap sang Kapten intens, meminta jawaban. Sementara Levi yang ditatap sedemikian rupa itu hanya bisa mendengus dan balas menatap bola mata kehijauan Eren.

"Bukan hal penting, bocah. Hanya saja..." Levi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. "... kenapa kalian bocah-bocah masih bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini? Di dalam sangkar kotor dan busuk ini?"

Eren tersenyum tipis, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit. "Hmm... kenapa ya..." Levi kini mengalihkan seluruh fokusnya pada sang remaja berambut cokelat itu. "Mungkin karena kami tidak terlalu memikirkannya?"

"Huh? Kau yakin tidak memikirkan soal titan-titan busuk diluar sana bocah?"

"Ah itu... bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja..."

"Hm?"

"Bagi kami hal itu merupakan cara untuk mengibur diri, yeah... dengan tertawa, bercanda, bahkan menari." Levi terdiam, menunggu Eren menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kami akan terus mencoba menghadapi kejamnya dunia ini dengan tersenyum dan tertawa walau kami semua tahu kalau dunia ini memang tak seindah surga."

"Surga? Memangnya kau sudah pernah melihat surga, bocah?"

"Belum sih hehe..." Eren tertawa kikuk, namun di detik berikutnya mata hijau itu kembali berbinar. "Namun aku dapat membayangkannya, dan..." Eren memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, namun Levi dapat melihat jelas telinga si bocah yang memerah. "... asal bersama Kapten kurasa tak akan ada masalah..."

Levi terdiam.

"... dimana tempatku berada."

"Begitu..." Levi mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Eren, ia berbisik kecil. "Lalu kenapa kau mengalihkan wajahmu dariku, Eren?" Levi menyeringai saat wajah bocah itu semakin memerah. Ia menarik dagu Eren, memaksanya untuk kembali menatapnya.

"I-itu... aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau a-..." Ucapan Eren terhenti saat ia merasakan sensasi hangat yang menyetuh bibirnya. Bola mata kehijauan itu membelalak saat ia menyadari wajah sang Kapten yang begitu dekat. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Levi segera menyudahinya dan membuat sang bocah sedikit kecewa?

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau suka padaku bocah?" Levi kembali menyeringai jahil, membuat semburat merah kembali muncul diwajah manis si remaja bermata hijau.

"I-ituu... aku hanya takut kalau..." Perkataan Eren kembali terhenti saat sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya. Yeah... memang singkat, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Eren.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bocah."

Eren sempat terdiam beberapa saat hingga akhirnya seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, sontak ia langsung memeluk erat sang Kapten. "Terima kasih kapten, aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Levi membalas pelukan Eren, mengusap rambut cokelat sang remaja dengan lembut. "Aku juga senang bocah."

.

.

.

Malam yang sunyi dan dingin, anggota Levi's squad tengah duduk berkumpul di depan perapian gubuk sederhana mereka. Semuanya lengkap, enam orang ditambah sang Kapten yang kini ikut bergabung dengan anggotanya yang lain. Levi menatap dalam diam bocah-bocah yang merupakan anggota timnya itu. Waktu liburan mereka hampir berakhir, dan misi baru akan menunggu mereka di kemudian hari. Setelahnya? Tidak ada yang tahu apa moment ini akan kembali terulang atau tidak.

Levi menghela napas pelan. Sejujurnya ia sudah menerima perintah untuk melaksanakan misi selanjutnya dari Erwin, dan seharusnya ia sudah menjelaskan perihal misi itu pada para anggota timnya, tetapi... ah, ia tidak ingin mengganggu moment mereka saat ini. Mungkin besok saja ia akan menjelaskannya.

"Hey, hey, apa mimpi kalian saat ini?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasha tanpa sadar langsung membuat Levi menoleh, memfokuskan perhatiannya pada obrolan bocah-bocah asuhannya.

"Tentu saja menghabisi titan diluar sana!" Levi mendengus saat mendengar jawaban ini. ya, ia tahu pasti siapa yang memberikan jawaban seperti itu.

"Itu bukan mimpi, bodoh." Jean menyahut sambil menjitak kecil kepala Eren. "Yang dimaksud Sasha itu apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat perang ini usai?"

"Ohh..." Eren tampak mengangguk polos, membuat Levi harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang bocah itu disini. "Kalau begitu aku dan Armin ingin melihat laut!"

"Laut?"

"Hanya Armin? Kau tidak ingin mengajak kami juga?" tanya Jean.

"Tentu saja kalian juga! Kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Benar kan Armin?!" Eren berujar dengan penuh semangat yang disambut anggukan Armin.

"Yay, kita piknik dan bawa makanan yang banyak!" Sasha berseru kencang, membuat Connie harus membekap mulut gadis itu.

"Makan saja yang kau pikirkan. Dasar gadis kentang." Mikasa berujar datar.

Levi masih terdiam di tempatnya, namun ia menyimak setiap percakapan bocah-bocah itu tanpa terkecuali, apalagi topik percakapan mereka yang terakhir. Mimpi ya? Tidak buruk.

Yeahh... mungkin perkataan Eren benar. Mungkin dunia ini memang tidak seindah surga. Namun kini Levi paham bahwa mimpi bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong seorang bocah. Mungkin mimpi itu yang akan menuntunnya untuk menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri. Mungkin mimpi itu yang memberinya kekuatan untuk terus melanjutkan hidup. Entahlah...

Satu hal yang pasti, Levi akan terus berlari, ia akan terus melompat, ia akan terus melawan. Karena Levi juga mempunyai mimpi dan ia akan berusaha untuk meraihnya sesulit apapun itu.

"Umm... Kapten?"

Levi kembali dari lamunannya saat suara Eren terdengar. Ia menoleh dan menatap bocah bermata hijau yang kini juga tengah menatapnya, ah lebih tepatnya bukan hanya Eren yang tengah menatapnya saat ini. Para anggota lainnya pun ikut menatapnya walau dengan takut-takut. "Ada apa, bocah?"

"Apa Kapten juga punya mimpi? Maksudku apa yang ingin Kapten lakukan setelah perang ini berakhir?" Ah, ternyata mereka juga menanyakan hal itu padanya. Levi terdiam sejenak, tampak memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Sederhana saja bocah, Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang disuatu tempat yang sepi. Mendirikan sebuah toko teh dan menjalani sisa hidupku dengan damai."

Eren menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan di detik selanjutnya senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah si remaja. "Itu ide bagus Kapten."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita tinggal bersama? Bukan hanya kita, tapi juga seluruh anggota Survey Corps yang lain. Kita akan tinggal disuatu tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai dan melakukan apapun yang kita suka..." Eren berujar dengan penuh semangat, namun siapa sangka kata-kata kekanakannya itu justru mendapat perhatian lebih dari teman-temannya, bahkan dari sang Kapten sendiri.

"Lalu kita akan membuat sebuah keluarga besar dan... dan..."

"Cukup, bocah!" Levi menghentikan perkataan Eren, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengacak rambut cokelat bocah itu. "Idemu itu kekanakan..." Ia berdiri. "... tapi tidak buruk, akan ku pertimbangkan." Levi berbalik dan melangkah pergi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Terima kasih Kapten!"

"Ya.. ya..." Levi melambaikan tangannya tanpa menolah, ia tetap berjalan. "Setelah ini tidurlah bocah-bocah! Ada hal yang akan kubicarakan mengenai misi kita selanjutnya besok pagi. Pastikan kalian tidak terlambat bangun."

"Baik Kapten!"

.

.

.

Levi menatap ke arah bocah-bocah - ah tidak, mereka sudah bukan bocah lagi- anggota timnya. Hari ini misi terakhir mereka akan dilaksanakan, dan tinggal satu langkah lagi kemenangan akan berhasil mereka raih. Bola mata hitam itu menatap tajam, namun penuh wibawa, ia berdeham pelan. "Apa semua sudah siap?"

"Siap Kapten!" Sahutan serempak terdengar mengisi ruangan ini, Levi tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Semangat kalian tidak buruk..." Levi menjeda kalimatnya, memejamkan mata. "... tapi pastikan kalian akan kembali hidup-hidup..." Kedua bola mata hitam kebiruan itu kembali membuka. "... jika kalian masih ingin meraih mimpi-mimpi itu."

"Siap Kapten!"

"Bagus... aku memang tidak pandai berkata-kata, jadi kita akhiri sampai..."

Tok... Tok...

Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar dan tak lama setelahnya pintu kayu itu perlahan membuka, menampilkan wajah seorang Hanji Zoe. "Kalian siap Squad Levi?!" teriaknya penuh semangat, seperti biasa.

"Haha... aku suka semangat mereka, Levi." Hanji berjalan mendekati Levi.

"Ya, itu bagus asalkan mereka tidak mati."

"Haha... jangan begitu dong, kita pasti akan kembali, iya kan?" Hanji menoleh ke arah para anggota squad Levi. "Kudengar kalian punya mimpi yang bagus setelah perang ini usai?"

"Benar Hanji-san!" Eren menyahut dengan mata berbinar.

Hanji tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan mendekati Eren dan merangkul si remaja berambut cokelat. "Kalau begitu kalian harus ajak aku juga."

"Tentu saja!"

"Haha... bagus."

"Hei mata empat, sudah waktunya." Levi menginterupsi, ia mulai melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Ah, benar. Ayo kita pergi menjemput kemenangan." Hanji ikut melangkah dan diikuti oleh anggota-anggotanya yang lain.

'Ya, kita akan menjemput kemenangan bersama dan pulang bersama juga.'

.

.

.

Mungkin terdengar aneh jika seorang Levi mempunyai pemikiran seperti ini. 'Hidup bersama dengan teman-temannya sesama anggota Survey corps setelah perang usai'. Tapi sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang aneh. Toh Levi juga manusia biasa, meski ia tidak terlalu suka berbaur dengan orang lain, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin hidup sendiri. Jadi, ia akan berpikir bahwa ide bocah-bocah itu tidak buruk.

Huh, mungkin setelah ini bukan hidup tenang yang akan ia dapatkan. Mungkin akan banyak suara ribut, suara pertengkaran, suara tawa gila, dan sebagainya. Namun sepertinya Levi tidak akan keberatan, mungkin ia hanya akan memukul meraka jika hal yang mereka lakukan mulai mengganggunya.

Benar-benar tidak buruk kan?

.

.

.

"Whooaaa... jadi ini yang namanya laut!" Suara teriakkan riang penuh kekaguman itu terdengar. Perang telah usai dan kemenangan telah berhasil di raih. Kini meraka berdiri di atas sebuah daratan luas berpasir putih yang bersisian dengan air yang sangat luas.

"Waahhh... indah sekali!" Suara-suara bernada kagum itu kembali terdengar.

Levi masih berdiri ditempatnya semula, diatas pasir putih nan halus, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, ke arah kumpulan air yang dinamakan laut itu. Bola mata hitam kebiruannya nampak bersinar tertimpa cahaya matahari, menbuatnya terlihat berkilau. Levi hanya terdiam, namun dari sorot matanya terlihat kalau ia juga tengah kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kapten!"

Levi tersentak saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang remaja dengan rambut cokelat dan mata hijau besarnya. "Eren?"

Eren tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah laut di depan mereka. "Lihat itu Kapten! Laut itu ternyata sangat indah ya!" Eren membungkuk dan melepas sepatunya. Ia berlari ke laut, membiarkan kakinya bsah terkena air laut. "Kemarilah Kapten!" Eren melambaikan tangannya.

Levi tersenyum tipis, ia lalu ikut melepaskan sepatunya. Mungkin sedikit bermain-main tidak buruk kan? "Ayo Kapten!" Belum sempat Levi menjejakkan kakinya ke air, Eren sudah lebih dahulu menariknya. Levi merasakan sensasi yang aneh saat air laut itu menyentuh telapak kakinya, aneh namun menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana Kapten, menyenangkan bukan?" Eren kembali berlari-lari membuat air laut menciprat saat ia melangkah.

"Hm, tidak buruk bocah." Levi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah remaja bermata hijau itu.

Waktu seakan berlalu begitu cepat, hari sudah mulai sore namun Eren dan teman-temannya masih betah bermain. Ah sepertinya tidak juga, karena bocah bermata hijau itu kini berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya, ia melangkah perlahan ke arah sang Kapten yang tengah duduk di tepi laut.

"Kapten..." Eren mendudukkan dirinya di samping Levi, membuatnya langsung menoleh. "Apa yang sedang Kapten lakukan disini seorang diri?"

Levi tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut yang mulai menampilkan cahaya keemasan. "Entah, mungkin hanya menikmati pemandangan ini."

"Umm... Kapten..."

"Hm?"

"Perang sudah selesai, lalu apa yang akan Kapten lakukan setelah ini?"

Levi kembali menoleh dan menatap Eren yang duduk disampingnya. "Pertanyaan apa itu bocah? Bukannya kau dan teman-temanmu itu sudah menyusun rencana tentang apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah perang ini usai?"

"Ah iya..." Eren tersenyum dan menatap sang Kapten penuh harap. "Jadi apa Kapten juga akan iku..."

"Memang kau tidak berniat mengajakku, bocah?"

"Ah... itu... tentu saja aku ingin mengajak Kapten!" Eren berujar semangat. "Aku ingin selalu bersama Kapten." Suara Eren mengecil di akhir kalimat namun Levi masih dapat mendengarnya. Pria itu mendengus dan mengacak surai cokelat si remaja.

"Tentu bocah, aku juga akan selalu bersamamu."

"Aku sangat senang Kapten."

"Jadi setelah ini aku, kau dan mereka..." Levi menunjuk ke arah anggota Survey corps yang lain. "... akan tinggal bersama, menghabiskan hari bersama, melakukan hal bodoh bersama, dan lain sebagainya, pokoknya bersama. Begitu kan mimpimu, Eren?"

"Ya, benar." Eren mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah... itu tidak buruk."Levi mendekatkan dirinya pada Eren, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga si remaja. "Tapi kau hanya milkku bocah... bukan milik bersama." Levi menyeringai jahil, sukses membuat wajah Eren memerah sempurna.

"Te-tentu Kapten, aku hanya milikmu. Ka-kau juga hanya mi-milikku Kapten." Eren menyahut gugup dan sebuah kecupan singkat mengakhiri percakapan mereka sore ini.

"Sangat tidak buruk bocah, aku menyukainya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **.**

Panitia Levi Song Fest 2016:

Neoratu

Farfalla Li

Ai Zeibel

.

Nikita Chyntia... yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat jadi beta reader. Arigato gozaimasu Niki-chan.. ^^

.

.

.


End file.
